Drastic
by FanaticSoul
Summary: What if the kiss from Jared in the dark corridor hadn't been enough to bring Melanie back? What if Wanda had needed more stimulation?...


******To clarify about any confusion or criticisms: I wanted to try and make this as realistic to the story as I possibly could- all while involving a lemon. **

**With that being said, it had to sound as _Wanda_ as possible, and I did use a couple actual sentences from Stephanie Meyer's The Host, in order to make it sound as much as the story as possible. **

**But with you all as my witness, I say to you: I DO NOT OWN THE HOST OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS- THIS STORY IS FOR FUN, NOT PROFIT. **

**Alrighty then! **

**Please enjoy :)**

**xOxO**

**-Mo**

* * *

**Drastic**

_"I need you to kiss me, Ian. Now. Please."_

Not enough. She was gone. Nowhere in my mind, _our_ mind. Mel was gone, and it was entirely my fault. Numbness constricted me as Ian's muted words vibrated against my eardrums, his large hands pressing me into the dirty wall of the corridor as he disappeared.

I tried calling her again, using every ounce of focus I could to make, to _force_ her to hear me. Why, _why_ couldn't I find her? I was so selfish, so blindly irresponsible with my rage. I wanted to gag- I hated myself. Stress and fear had my entire body shaking as I kept calling to her, until I heard footsteps- along with voices. Ian was returning with someone.

Jared.

My heart sank into the pits of my stomach. Oh no, Ian, how could you do this to me? My breath became uneven and started hitching uncontrollably as Ian and Jared rounded the corner sharply into my dark little crevice. Ian's intense ice-colored eyes were tight and held pain in them. Jared stared at me, confused and frustrated.

"Wanda, what the hell's Ian going on about me kissing you?"

"I…"

I couldn't breathe, looking to Ian desperately for help as my breathing became shorter and shorter, almost painful in my lungs. He pursed his lips and gave me one short nod.

"_I lost Melanie,"_ _I whispered._

There was a grotesque silence for ten of my rapid heartbeats before Jared could speak.

"_How?_ How could you lose her?"

His voice was hard, brash, and furious. Unforgiving.

"When…after the hospital…she tried to comfort me…I made her leave me alone, and now I can't hear her at all," my voice shook with fear, I wanted to vomit.

"So what's with this kiss?" There was confusion and rage in Jared's voice, all while being smothered with absolute pain. His fists kept opening and closing, his brown flaked eyes filling with tears. I think he must have contemplated killing me, again. I did not blame him. I wanted to die.

"Don't make the kiss to me," I begged him, "Kiss Mel, Jared. She needs to know that you're here, she needs to be overwhelmed. I thought…it could bring her back."

I moved to look at Ian, to show him my sorrow for _his_ pain with my eyes, but he was already gone.

Jared was quiet for another moment, studying my face. He was trembling very slightly, and he stepped towards me, "When I kissed you before…Melanie came through and punched me."

I nodded. My lips were quivering and my stomach was still doing flips, his stare was piercing so deeply into me that I thought that maybe his eyes alone would be enough to physically see where Mel was hidden in my head.

Jared took one step forward to close the gap between us, I held my shaking breath as he placed one hand on my hip and used the other to cup the side of my face. I closed my eyes and resisted the urge to inhale his scent deeply. His lips pressed against my ear and he commanded in a whisper,

"Melanie Stryder, I know you're there. Don't you leave me, come back."

His mouth covered mine in the next moment, and all of a sudden Mel wasn't the first thing I could think of anymore.

He was trying to be slow, to be gentle. But add gasoline to a spark of flame, and there is no chance.

A deep groan slipped from Jared's chest as he kissed me-kissed Mel. His hand fisted into the fabric of my shirt while the other gripped the hair on the back of my hair, pushing our mouths deeper together. Both of my arms struggled to pull his body closer to mine, my hands slipping under the fabric of his clothes to feel his chest and back muscles.

Our breathing was hoarse and wild, and his tongue danced with mine. My body tingled and my vision was becoming blurry, all I could see, hear, smell- it was all Jared. No Melanie.

"Mel," Jared growled into my mouth, then pulled away quickly, "Is she coming back?"

"No," I breathed heavily, despair reeling its way back up into my thoughts, "No! Jared…it's not working, I'm not…I'm not hearing her yet!"

Our arms wound tightly around one other, our chests moving roughly with our heavy breathing, Jared's forehead rested against mine. We stared into the eyes of one other. I knew he could faintly make out the glow of silver which was me framing Melanie's hazel orbs; I knew he could see _me_. But he was searching for _her_.

"You're coming back to me, Mel. No matter what."

Confused for a short moment, my body heat rose when I finally understood the look in Jared's eyes. They were passionate, hurt, and above all desperate. He really would do anything to bring her back, and right now…that was perfectly okay with me.

My knees felt weak, and I don't think that I could have made it back to Jared's room with him- had he not taken me by the hand and ran with me there. There was no one throughout the caves, no one in the tunnels to give us confused looks or questions. There was no one to slow us down.

Jared almost tore the thin green sheet from the rock wall as he almost threw me into the center of the room. I was gasping for air already, the stress and the sprinting exhausting my already exhausted person. Jared's chest moved heavily, in and out, as he stared at me. He stepped into his room after me, and replaced the green fabric securely.

I suddenly felt a tickle on my cheek, and I reached up to wipe away a steady little stream of tears.

"_Mel…I.._"

I couldn't finish what I wanted to say to her. Whether it was an apology for what was about to happen, or whether I was about to justify it- whatever it was, any thoughts I wanted to relate to Melanie were pushed from my mind as Jared closed the small gap between us.

Jared's strong calloused hands were on either side of my face, his body pressed against mine, "Melanie," he growled softly.

Before I could even comprehend it my clothes were torn from my body, and I was on my back on the mattress with Jared hovering above me supported by his elbows. We were kissing, and that's probably why I hadn't noticed myself getting stripped naked.

This had never happened to me before, and it was overwhelming, frightening, and…wonderful.

Jared's hot tongue played with mine in a ritual that I could only describe as dancing- it twirled, flicked, and moved in all the right ways. Deep and slow, fast and light…I couldn't suppress the light moans that escaped my lips as I tried to keep up with his paces. Upon feeling my moans in his mouth, Jared let out a beastly sounding snarl from somewhere deep in his chest.

He was an animal in heat. And so was I.

Breaking away and gasping for air, my hands yanked at the fabric that was Jared's shirt, pulling over his head and tossing it to the dirt floor on the side of the mattress. My eyes ate up every ounce of skin that covered his toned chest and abs. He was so beautiful. A whimper escaped my lips, and I was beyond grateful for this- because what that whimper had meant to be was the words, "I love you."

Hearing my pleasured noise, Jared's eyes glazed over with such a look of lust and desire that I felt an automatic wetness in between my thighs. My cheeks reddened and I couldn't help feeling Jared's rippled chest with one hand, while putting the other on the back of his head, gripping his thick hair, and bringing him back to my lips.

I heard the metallic sound of a zipper, and the brush of fabric hitting my knees. Gasping, I broke away from our passionate kiss and looked down.

As embarrassing as it is, I let out a tiny squeak. Jared's throbbing erection was hovering inches above my stomach. I looked up quickly at Jared's face. He was looking at me too, studying me.

No.

He was looking for Melanie, of course.

And that was the right thing to do.

Still looking him in the eyes, letting him search for her, I reached down and softly stroked Jared.

He let out a light sigh, and ever-so-gently began to rock his hips with my hand, slightly wet from his pre-come.

I wanted him to enter me, so badly, that it hurt. I almost couldn't see straight, and I pressed my thighs together, "Jared…"

He heard it. He heard the desperation in my voice, and want, the absolute _need_.

In a swift motion, Jared took both of my hands and pinned them above ours heads at the top of the mattress with his right hand. He let his left hand drag slowly across my entire body, kneading each of my breasts slowly, tracing my lightly defined stomach muscles, and then finally stopping at my privates.

My heart was pounding in my ears, and I couldn't control my breathing, or my squirming.

Gently, Jared ran his middle finger over my clit. My reaction was an involuntary moan, and my hips rising up into his hand. He seemed to be pleased with this. He breathing grew even deeper as he repeated the action.

Again.

And again.

And again…

Soon he added circles, light flicks, and more steady aimed strokes. Before I realized it, my thighs were quite soaked and I was making noises that I didn't even think were appropriate to hear.

Jared finally let go of my hands, but I left them at the top of the mattress. Grabbing each of my legs in one hand, Jared spread them and looked my body up and down with an admiration that brought a fresh blush to my cheeks.

Positioning himself at my entrance, Jared entered me in one quick thrust of his hips.

It was ecstasy.

"Jared," I gasped, and shut my eyes.

Holding my legs wide open, Jared tried to start slow- he always tried- but it didn't last for more than a couple pumps.

Soon we were entangled into one another. Jared secured his arms around my back, my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. We were wild creatures. He thrust himself as deep as physically possible into me, and I groaned his name. We gasped for air, and I held onto him for dear life. My fingers clawed into the tight skin of his back, and he pulled my hair back, exposing my neck to lick and nip at it.

I felt the warmth in the pit of my belly, and I knew something big was coming. I knew that Jared would be coming soon too, the desperation in his thrusts and groans revealing himself.

And as Jared thrust into me one final, demanding, glorious time, it was then that in a rough voice, he brought his lips to my ear and snarled, "Melanie Stryder. Get back here, NOW!"

And I felt it.

I felt Jared come into my body.

I felt my own warmth spread out to my fingertips and down to my toes.

I felt Melanie in my head.

"_Ahh…huh?.._" Melanie groaned deep with the recesses of my mind.

Jared pulled out of me, and lay gently on top of me, our foreheads touching, our breath colliding. We both opened our eyes to each other, staring.

"She's coming back," I whispered, my heart still pounding, "Thank you."

Jared's eyes widened, and he smiled, his beautiful twinkling smile, "Mel?"

"_Wha?...Ah…Unghh.._"

"She's just weak right now," I breathed, smiling softly, "She's going to tear me up from the inside out, you know."

Jared frowned slightly, "No…you were just…we had to being her back…"

I smiled, "I'm sure she'll forgive me someday…maybe." In reality, I knew there was little to no chance of that. Soon Melanie would be coherent, and soon she would loath my existence all over again.

"I'll try to help…" Jared started but then trailed off. We looked at one another for a moment, and he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, "I'm sorry, Wanda."

I was too, but somehow, this had all been worth it.

"_Huh? Wanda? JARED? What the F-?"_

* * *

**My first fanfiction in a while, be gentle please.**

**3 Mo  
**


End file.
